¿Vacaciones?
by Hiroe Kurogane
Summary: Oneshoot dedicado a la división 13 de BleachSP. ¿Qué pasaría si nos obligaran a irnos de vacaciones?


**¿Vacaciones?**

* * *

Después de una semana de arduas fiestas, robos continuos en las bodegas de la división 8 y escándalos durante toda la noche, las divisiones de los alrededores se reunieron para poner orden y remedio a las continuas fiestas que los de la 13 tenían. Temían que llegara el fin de semana, porque si entre semana no paraban… ¿qué pasaría este fin de semana?

-El capitán Shunsui está medio sumido en una depresión. Cuando va a las bodegas se las encuentra totalmente saqueadas y sólo dejan cajas vacías. Siempre nos roban a nosotros.

-Bueno, nosotros los de la 12 estamos arto de su trato y no nos dejan dormir en toda la noche…Somos los que más cerca los tenemos.

-Bueno este es el plan…

Susurros inaudibles inundaron la sala…

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa, tan calurosa y pegajosa que era imposible permanecer en la cama si uno no quería llevar pegadas las sábanas toda la mañana¿mañana?, quiero decir tarde. Ya que los de la 13 se encontraban en fase de resaca mortal. Por los pasillos se veían caras ojerosas y voces aguardentosas. Dentro de las oficinas todos dormían placidamente sobre la pila de documentos e informes de hace 4 días. Tanta tranquilidad en la división se hacía tan extraña…

-¡¡AAAAH!!

Un grito rompió con toda la tranquilidad de la mañana

-¡Taicho¿Qué te ha pasado? – Entró corriendo Mizu alarmada por el grito de su capitana.

-¡¡Hemos ganando¡¡Hemos ganando!!

-¿Taicho¿Todavía sigues bebiendo?

-No, Mizu. ¡¡Hemos ganado¡¡Hemos ganado el concurso inter-divisional!!

-¿Concurso qué? – Preguntaba Mizu que sospechaba que su taicho estaba continuando la fiesta por su cuenta.

-¡¡El concurso inter-divisional que se sortea todos los años!! – Respondía como si todo el mundo supiera de lo que estaba hablando. – Ains, Mizu…Es un sorteo que se hace todos los años premiando a la división modelo con un fin de semana de vacaciones a un destino a elegir del mundo real.

-¿Seguro que es para la división 13? Me parece que eso de división "modelo" no encaja con nosotros…

-Claro que si. Venga, convoca una reunión urgente para decidir el destino.

* * *

En menos de 10 minutos todos los de la 13 estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones. Nunca se había visto tanta agilidad, exceptuando las veces que había que robar sake rápidamente bajo peligro de terminar una fiesta sin sake.

-Yo siempre quise ir a la isla esa de las cabezas gigantes. – Decía con los ojos iluminados Kage.

-"¿Cabezas gigantes?" – Preguntaba Ka-chan con cara de curiosidad.

Después de una ardua deliberación, muchos gritos y follón, votaciones amañadas, más gritos, varios zapatos volando por la habitación incluso sillas y más gritos, la división tenía un destino al que ir.

* * *

-¿Crees que me sentaría bien un bikini tanguita? Es que quiero aprovechar y coger color… - Consultaba Xevg a Hiroe.

-Yo estaba pensando hacer topless si alguien se apunta. – contestaba metiendo una cantidad de ropa considerable en una maleta no demasiado grande.

-"¡Yo me apunto!" – saltaba felizmente Ka-chan encima de la cama.

-¡¡PERO ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO ESO, TIOS!!

Un grito proveniente de detrás de la puerta hizo que las shinigamis se percataban de que estaban siendo escuchadas. Violentamente, Xevg abrió la puerta y al suelo cayeron tres figuras, que no tardaron en intentar salir corriendo.

-¡Sempai, esto no es lo que parece¡Yo sólo pasaba por el pasillo! – Gritaba mientras ésta le tiraba de la oreja a Kaiden.

-Te voy a tener firmando papeles hasta que las ranas críen pelo. – Amenazaba Hiroe mientras seguía agarrándolo fuertemente de la oreja.

-"¡Pervertidos que sois todos unos pervertidos!" – Metía empujones a Aiolos y Kage que intentaban ver que tipo de ropa metían en la maleta.

-¿Pero entonces vais hacer topless? – Se oía la voz de Aiolos desde el pasillo.

* * *

Todos ya listos con sus maletas a rebosar de ropa, neveras y neveras de sake, varias sandías de Mizu y alguna peta-sandía de Kage, los de la 13 se disponían a abandonar la división y poner rumbo a su destino: las playas de Hawai.

A medida que iban desapareciendo los miembros de la división 13, los de la 8 y 12 empezaron a descorchar varias botellas de sake en su honor y brindando por un fin de semana relajados sin robos ni fiestas.

* * *

Todos con sus respectivos gigais llegaron a las suaves y cálidas playas de Hawai, dispuestos a montar allí una buena fiesta.

-Y yo corono estás playas como lugar de fiesta de la 13…hip…

-Ela-chan¿ya estás bebiendo? Si acabamos de llegar… – Reñía Mizu a su taicho mientras intentaba quitarle la botella de sake que estaba ya casi vacía.

-Por dio, Mizu...hip...¡Pero si yo no bebo!---hip.. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme...hip...de beber?

* * *

-¡Ven Benji, vamos a jugar! – Cogía del brazo Michiyo a Benji

-¡Si, si¡Ya verás que divertido! – Colaboraba Yorleni.

-Espera, espera¿Dónde me lleváis?

* * *

-¿No crees que este gigai no me hace buen cuerpo?

-Bah, yo creo que te queda bien, Me-chan. – Respondía Alamez mientras intentaba meterse en el agua.

-Si, si, yo también lo creo.

-Aio-kun¡deja de seguirnos! – Contestaron las dos shinigamis a la vez.

* * *

-¿Gatou, me pones crema?

-Zzzz…

-¿Gatou?

-¿Te la pongo yo, Hiroe? – Kage acaba de aparecer misteriosamente de la nada.

-Eh… - Hiroe miró a su alrededor por si había alguna chica a la que pedirle el favor… - Bueno, vale, ponme por la espalda que no llego…¡¡SERÁS CERDO¡¡ESO NO ES MI ESPALDA!! – Gritaba mientras intentaba tirarle el bote de crema a Kage que había salido corriendo

* * *

-¿Quién quiere comer? – Preguntaba Ka-chan mientras iba tostando varias hamburguesas a la vez, que no tenían pinta de hamburguesas precisamente.

-Ka-chan… ¿seguro que eso es comestible? – miraba preocupado Kaiden a lo que estaba cocinando.

-Por supuesto. También pienso preparar un postre. ¿Quieres probar…¿Kaiden¿Dónde se ha metido?

* * *

-Listo. ¿A qué es divertido? – Reía Yorleni mirando a Benji

-Muy graciosas. ¡Sacadme de aquí¡Eh! No, no os valláis. – Gritaba Benji enterrado en la arena con solo la cabecita en la superficie.

* * *

-Esto son un Hollow, un plus y un shinigami que entran en una taberna…

-Por dios Manta, siempre cuentas el mismo chiste. Creo que nos lo sabemos de memoria… - Contestaba indignado Apollo al que se le había acabado la botella que se estaba bebiendo con Manta. – Voy por provisiones.

Se dirigió donde Ela-taicho custodiaba todas las neveras de sake.

-Ron, ron, ron… ¡no!, digo, sake, sake, sake¡la botella de sake! – Canturreaba felizmente metida dentro de una nevera.

-¡Eh, taicho, pásame una botella!

-Para eso deberás unirte a mí…hip…barco y formar parte de mí…hip… tripulación…

-Taicho, eso no es un barco¡es una nevera! – Señalaba a donde estaba metida Ela.

-¡Qué más da!...hip… ¡Todo es sake es para mi! Jajaja…hip…

* * *

-¿Sabes que en estás playas hay tiburones?

-"¿¿SII¿Crees que serán comestibles, Ryu?"

-Eh…No, no lo creo, Ka-chan.

-Me acabáis de dar una idea – Y Aiolos salió corriendo dejando una estela tras de si.

* * *

**¿Vacaciones? parte 2**

* * *

La tarde caía sobre la playa pero los de la 13 no tenían ninguna intención de salir de allí, por lo menos hasta que llegaran al hotel y seguir allí la fiesta.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar, Aiolos? – Preguntaba Kaiden extrañado mirando lo que Aiolos le había dado a Kage y a él.  
-Ya veréis como después no os quejáis tanto…  
-Si, pero el que siempre cata soy yo… - Se tocaba las orejas recordando la furia de su sempai esta mañana.

* * *

-¡Taicho, no¡Vuelve aquí! – Corría una asustada Mi-chan detrás de su taicho.  
-¡De eso nada¡Voy a surcar los siete mares dentro de mi precioso barco!

Ela corría con la nevera en la cabeza dispuesta a meterse en el agua. Soltó la nevera en la orilla, se montó en ella y remó fuertemente con la tapadera de la nevera.

-No podrás alcanzarme…hip… ahora – Reía felizmente mientras remaba.  
-Taicho… ¡pero si estás en la orilla!

* * *

-Pero espérate, espérate, estoy seguro que este no lo sabes – Insistía Manta con unos colores considerables.  
-Que no, me niego. No quiero escuchar ni un chiste más...  
-¡Apollo¿Qué es un Hollow vestido con una capa?

* * *

-Pues, el chico este, el de la 9 que está tan bueno…  
-¿Qué dices, Me-chan? – Soltaron todas las chicas a la vez  
-Que si, que si, no paró de echarme miraditas en toda la noche.  
-¿Pero vosotras os habéis fijado en aquel de la 3? Tiene un tatuaje en el cuello…es tan sexy…Me invitó a cenar – Decía babeando Hiroe.  
-¡NO! – Gritaron todas a la vez.  
-¿Por qué en la divi no habrá ninguno que esté bien? – Preguntaba retóricamente Xevg  
-¡¡AHH¡¡Algo me ha rozado la pierna!!  
-Será un pez, Yorleni. Es normal.  
-Que no, que aquí hay tiburones, Alamez.  
-¡¡AH¡He visto una aleta!  
-Por favor, Gatou…Que no pasa nada…  
-¡¡Me han tocado el culo!!

Todas las chicas al grito de Xevg giraron sus cabezas y vieron una aleta que podría ser la de un tiburón. Yorleni, Alamez y Me-chan salieron corriendo fuera del agua.  
Michiyo fue al encuentro de la aleta que salía corriendo hacia atrás.

-Un momento… ¿Por qué sale huyendo?  
-"A lo mejor son delfines, Xevg"

En ese momento Michiyo y Hiroe sacaban al supuesto "tiburón" que tenía una cara bastante conocida.

Las tres que salieron corriendo volvieron al agua al ver que aquel tiburón tenía piernas. Dos figuras comenzaron a nadar furiosamente antes de ser capturados por las chicas.

-¿Qué buena está el agua verdad, sempai? – Sonreía Kaiden ante la mirada de su sempai.  
-¡¿Quecoñosesuponequeestaishaciendoahi?!  
-Etto…que luego hablamos…

Y la persecución dio comienzo. Como eran más chicas que chicos se pusieron por grupos a perseguir a Kage y Aiolos. Mientras que Kaiden huía de Hiroe, quien dijo que no quería ayuda.

* * *

La noche cayó por fin y poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la playa. Mizu metió en una habitación aislada a Ela, que se encontraba cerca del coma etílico y seguía insistiendo que ella era pirata.

-"Yo me encargo de preparar las bebidas"  
-Esperemos que no tenga el mismo tacto que para cocinar – Decía en voz baja Aiolos a Kage, que ambos tenían varios chichones en la cabeza y moratones y arañazos en los brazos.

La música corrió de parte de Manta, ya que Benji estaba en paradero desconocido. El hotel era entero para la división, así que no habría problemas de molestar a los otros huéspedes.

Todos duchaditos y más o menos arreglados, todas las chicas con sus kimonos para la ocasión y dio comienzo la fiesta.

* * *

-¿Habéis visto a Kaiden?  
-La última vez que lo vi corría mientras Hiroe intentaba tirarle un cuchillo. – Respondía Apollo a Aiolos.  
-Pero si Hiroe está ya aquí¿Dónde se ha metido éste?

* * *

Pronto las bebidas empezaron a causar efectos y algunos desaparecían misteriosamente acompañados de otros. Algunos hacían cosas raras, como correr desnudos por todo el hotel y otros se iban declarando a todas y cada unas de la chicas. Algunas sin embargo corrieron a bañarse desnudas en la piscina del hotel o se paseaban sin camiseta.

-Pero Ka-chan… ¿Qué decías que llevaba ESO? – Señalaba Manta a las bebidas que había preparado durante toda la noche.  
-"Te lo he dicho antes, son unos combinados. Llevan una infusión con sake y un poco de canela…"  
-¿Y de qué es exactamente la infusión?  
-"Pues un hombre muy amable vino a vendérmela por un precio bastante alto así que tiene que ser buena. Me quiso vender otra vez la Marijuana esa pero no acepte"  
-¿Y que compraste?  
-"Esta es María solo"

* * *

-Venga vamos, no te cortes…  
-Es que no se si estoy preparada. ¿Y si nos cogen?  
-Pero si todo el mundo esta fumado y bebido perdido. Nadie se va a dar cuenta…  
-Ais, Aiolos no me presiones…Soy nueva en estas cosas…  
-Vamos Yorleni si estás deseando…  
-Bueeeeno, vale. Pero no te rías si lo hago mal.

Yorleni inspiró hondo cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números.

-Servicio de habitaciones¿dígame?  
-Mire quisiera encargar 6 botellas de sake, 4 de champán, 5 de vodka, 10 de tinto y mucha comida, toda la que tengan y póngalo a nombre de la habitación 112.

En la butaca partido de risa estaba Aiolos.

-Muy buena. – Decía ahora desde suelo sujetándose la barriga mientras se reia - Ahora me toca a mí.

* * *

-¡¡Con ese kimono…hip…Pareces hasta adorable…hip…Sempai!!  
-Jijiji, ains…jiji…que cosas tienes Kaiden…jiji… - Se sonrojaba Hiroe, más que nada por la cantidad de combinados de Ka-chan ingeridos.  
-Kaiden, Hiroe¿Qué es un Hollow con una capa?  
-Jijiji, que gracioso, Manta…jijiji  
-Umm…¿un shini…hip…gami?  
-Jijijiji  
-No, hombre no. ¡¡Super-Hollow¿Y a qué no sabes que es un Plus con una capa?  
-Eh, eh…hip…Esté me lo se, hip, ai, espera…hip…que no me acuerdo.  
-¡¡Pues un Plus disfrazado de super-Hollow!!  
-¿Kaiden…jiji…desde cuando tienes un gemelo? Jiji…que guapo es…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la piscina flotaban partes de arriba de bikinis y bañadores. En la discoteca improvisada miles y miles de vasos esparcidos por todos y cada unos de los rincones. En los sofás de la entrada se veía a algún que otro shinigami dormido y alguno que otro tirado en el suelo. En el ambiente había un gran olor a canela, sake y María.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda¡Ela ha desaparecido!

Mizu entró gritando en la habitación de Apollo.

-Buenos días, Mizu – Decía en shinigami bastante molesto por la incursión. - ¿Has mirado en su habitación?  
-Claro y no esta. Ayúdame a buscarla.  
-Seguro que está en su habitación…

Recorrieron el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación 112, dónde la taicho se alojaba. En la habitación no había ni un alma.

-¿Miraste en le cuarto de baño? A lo mejor se esta duchando…  
-Pero si no se podía sostener en pie…

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a Ela metida dentro de la bañera con una botella de sake en la mano. Si se escuchaba en silencio se podía escuchar como Ela cantaba en sueños:

-Sake…Sake…Sake… ¡la botella de sake…!

* * *

-Me duele la cabeza…última vez que pruebo nada que prepare Ka-chan…

Hiroe giró su cabeza a la derecha y encontró algo que la sobresaltó.

-¿PEROQUEHACESTUAQUI?  
-¿Sempai que haces en mi cama?  
-No perdona¿que haces tú en la mía?  
-¿Qué hacéis los dos en mi cuarto? – Sonó una voz del otro lado de la cama.  
-¡¡KAGE!!  
-¿Pero por qué gritáis siendo tan temprano…¡¡AH¿Dónde me he metido?

En la cama se encontraban 3 personas y Melange que se acababa de despertar. De tantos gritos de repente se abrió la puerta. Aiolos de mala leche abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Pero se puede saber quien grita…¡OSTIA¡Orgía! Ya os vale cerdos, no me habéis llamado... ¡Au! – Aiolos acababa de aparecer por la puerta.  
-¡Idiota¡Esto no es ninguna orgía! – Le tiro el despertador que había sobre la mesilla Me-chan.  
-Joder, taparos con la sabana, sempai, Me-chan.  
-No, no, déjalas así… ¡Au! – Está vez Hiroe le había dado un manotazo a Kage.

* * *

Con una resaca mayor a la nunca vista, incidentes sin resolver, Ela taicho en brazos de Mizu; Kage, Melange, Hiroe y Kaiden sin mirarse al a cara, grandes facturas ingresadas a la habitación de la taicho, desperfectos en el hotel, como muebles rotos y un gran numero de incidentes, todos los de la trece con sus maletas estaban listos para volver de nuevo a la rutinaria vida en la división.

* * *

Dos días más tarde…

-Oye¿alguien ha visto a Benji?

-¿Socorro¿Alguien me saca de aquí¡Eh! Hola perrito…Eh, no¡NO¡Eso aquí NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Una columna de papeles se levantaba sin llegar a un final solo con hueco para vigilar lo que Kaiden hacía.

-Etto…Sempai…respecto a lo de la otra noche…Sólo quiero dejar constancia de mi inocencia  
-Si, claro… - Dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos  
-Pero Sempai, créeme, Kaiden es un chico bueno  
-Claro…claro… - Seguía sellando sobres sin inmutarse.  
-Eh, eh, Sempai… me siento dolido  
-Cuando tengas una explicación razonable de porque estábamos todos en aquella cama...pensaré que eres bueno.  
-Umm… - Se quedó pensando un buen rato – ¡Ya lo sé! Habíamos mandado ropa a la lavandería…y se nos hizo tarde y con la borrachera…nos quedamos dormidos  
-Vaya…No se me había ocurrido…No, no cuela.  
-Joder…entonces… ¿Quién me ha cargado la cuenta de la lavandería?

* * *

-Etto…Mizu… ¿estas facturas de que son?  
- Del hotel…  
-¿¿QUIEN HA ESTADO PASANDO A MI HABITACION GASTO POR SERVICIO DE HABITACIONES??? 


End file.
